The Girl Who Died Here
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: There were plenty of girls before Yui, but what if there was one that almost made it to the Awakening? What happens if Yui finds pieces of the girl's diary and learns something about her current housemates in the process?
1. Prologue

**This was created after watching the anime, which this fanfic will be based on since I can't read too much Japanese.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The silence reined supreme in the Sakamaki household. Everyone was in their respective rooms in the quiet hours of morning. School had only been two hours before, and the homework had demanded their attention.

Yui was leaning against the foot of her bed, her many text books scattered around her. A pencil was posed against her lip as she stared down at the math equations. Throwing the pencil aside she leaned back, raising her arms above her head as she yawned.

"I don't know why I have so much homework~!"

When she looked back down at her book she frowned. Her notebook was gone, which wouldn't be a problem if she didn't need the notes she had jotted down. If one of the boys had taken it they would have tried to suck her blood, but maybe they were tired and didn't feel like it?

Pulling herself up, she tiptoes out of her room, into the chilly hall. The early dawn light filtered in through the windows, helping warm her cold body as she went through the hall.

_**Creak**_

Yui stopped walking and turned back to a door. It was now open, and the broken parts of a chain was littered all over the floor. Yui slowly went towards it, her breath becoming heavy as she entered the room. It was nice and large like the rest of the house, with a large bed and light blue blankets on it. A white, square rug was on the wood floors, and a vanity was set in the corner of the room. On it was an array of jewelry, pencils, papers, old fashioned make up tools, and blood stains.

Blood was dried on all over the vanity and on the floor close to it. Next to this blood puddle was a fire place, the remains of a fire were in it along with a yellowed piece of paper. Yui hurried over to it and bent don, picking it up between two fingers. The writing was old and sprawled on it in messy pattern.

_"Dear Diary, today was another chaotic day in the Sakamaki household! I think that life is becoming easier now that I have the rules together, but sometimes I'm worried to -"_

The rest of the paper was burnt. Yui picked up a metal prong close by the fireplace and began digging through the ashes and cinders in hopes of finding something. "What are you doing?"

Yui froze in her work and turned to look behind her, just to see Laito smirking down at her, with Reiji and Kanato not too far behind. "I was going to find my book, it disappeared and-"

"So you go through forbidden rooms?" Laito yanked her up by he arm. "How naughty of you, Bitch-chan."

Yui shut her eyes, ready to get bitten only to hear nothing. Slowly opening her eyes she gasped and sat up.

She was in her bed.

**...**

**A/N: How was that for a prologue?**


	2. I'm Not The Only One to Be Called Flat

**A/N: Hey! So since people like this I'm writing more.**

**blackstardragonlover: I like using the 'gradual scare' technique, it's a lot of fun and gives me time to arrange my thoughts.**

**Vanilla Arcana: I took your advice on the diary bits, so thank you. As for the idea, you can't convince me there wasn't SOMEONE who left a diary.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Walking through the halls of the school, Yui's thoughts were scattered about in a frenzy that refused to calm its-self. The events from the previous night had come back to her the moment she woke up, but upon searching the room there was nothing left over, just like when she went back to look for her father's journal.

Laito, Kanato, and Reiji seemed to have forgotten about it, and Yui had learned not to push her luck with such things. But even if she had, she was still curious on why that particular room was 'forbidden'. Surely the vampires didn't care for anyone else but themselves, that was the only stable thing about the handsome creatures.

The moment classes were over Yui hurried to the limo, impatience ripping her stomach to shreds. Rain poured down from the sky, helping to create an excuse to her few friends on why she had to leave so quickly. Snapping her umbrella shut as she entered the cramped automobile she stared down at her hands on the way back to the mansion.

Everything would have went along so wonderfully if it weren't for Ayato. The red head was truly an annoyance and a bit posessive, and liked to see her squirm or worship him. "You've been spacing at more than normal, Pancake."

Yui ignored the vulgar nickname."I've had a lot of school work to review."

"Is that so?" Laito tilted his head to the side. "Or are you busy trying to figure out other forbidden rooms to invade."

Yui's heart froze over as she stared at the smirking man. If he hadn't forgotten last night's escapade then there was no way Reiji would have, leaving her open to a punishment that would make her beg for death. Of course it wouldn't come, she was 'protected' for some unknown reason, a gift from the church she had served.

"I don't think she's sorry," Kanato said. "do you, Teddy?"

"And what room has Pancake decided to invade this time?"

Yui strained her ears, hoping that the answer would accidentally slip from someone's lips. Laito and Kanato glanced at each other, as if communicating with their minds. Reiji, however, was still engrossed in a book, not caring for the conversation.

"_That_ play thing." Laito finally said.

Ayato's cat green eyes eyes widened somewhat before they gazed down at Yui with a look that was swimming with emotions. Anger, hate, misery, and...Love. The last emotion was the most prominent, almost making Yui ask who this person was. "Going into places like that deserves punishment."

"It would all be a waste of time." Reiji said."That person is dead, there's no point in punishing her since she doesn't even understand. Her childish curiosity would only lead her back in until she is satisfied, regardless of her punishment."

This wasn't true, Yui feared Reiji's punishments and if he told her not to go some place she would do exactly as she was told. The argument was moot, however, the limo came up to the house and the conversation, for all intents and purposes, ended.

**...**

That morning Yui woke up before everyone else so that she could find her math book. Going through the halls she basked in the warmth that came from the windows. It had been so long she had the energy to see the sunlight, it brought a nostalgic feeling through her system, going back to a time when she was happy.

Here in this mansion happiness was drowned by blood, sadism, and misery. It was beyond hard for Yui to believe that there was someone who actually liked to live here...Unless that person happened to be a masochist.

Stopping outside the forbidden room she tilted her head to the side. The door was once again shut, but the elegant door knobs had a pole thrust between the two in an attempt to keep out any unwanted guests.

Yui approached the door and gasped as the pole slipped to the floor, the noise being absorbed by the dark blue carpet. Bending down she picked up the pole and attempted to slip the pole back, but the door opened instead, showing off the room.

It was the same as last night, but the curtains being open allowed the room to seem a little more lively. There was dust piled all over the items in the room, but it made it a little less scary and realistic.

Now that it was morning she could notice more items and the like. The bed had white scrolling on the blankets, and there was a closet in the corner. These things were filed away for a later date as Yui went over to the fire place, once again. Just to find the whole thing had been cleaned out.

"But there were ashes here..." Yui kicked the fireplace angrily, a tremor of pain going through her leg. Hissing she bent down and clutched it, just to see a bit of yellowed/white under the rug. She slipped a long finger in and dug out a scrap of burnt paper. The very first sentence was completely missing, but there were other parts of the second sentence.

_"Thinking that we'll get along! I don't know why I even bother, he keeps calling me strange and a plank since I have a tiny chest! I guess that goes to show even vampires care about chest size. On another note Laito and I are supossed to be working on a mystery for class, but I can't grasp it. Looks like another thing they can use against me."_

Yui tilted her head to the side. So it was a girl who lived here, that made sense since there were others before her, but it sounded like this girl had thought that her and Ayato could be friends. Pocketing the paper she hurried out of the room, putting the pole back in place before anyone could accuse her of anything.

**...**

**Reiji's POV**

**...**

I walked around my laboratory, putting away chemicals and tools after operating on a rabbit that I had found outside the school grounds. The conversation from the car ride swirled around in my head, making the anger in me rise. Opening up a door I opened up a casket and gazed down at the body inside. "Even in death you're still a nuisance."

**...**

**A/N: I have nothing to say...Sorry for the boring chapter? **


	3. I'm Not the Only One to Skip Class

**A/N: I have no idea why so many people like this story, but I'm sorry for not updating in awhile.**

**vocaloid16animelover: Thanks! Don't ask what triggered it, because I can't remember anymore.**

**Nekkichi: Is there any other kind?**

**God of Twilight: Ha, we'll be seeing Shoujo-chan alive one day, just not now.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Yui hated clean up duty at school. It was a boring chore that often cut into lunch time and would also have to happen after classes. It hadn't been her fault for getting the punishment, she hadn't wanted to skip class but Ayato claimed to be 'thirsty'.

Sighing she straightened her posture as she picked up the heavy crate filled with books. At least she had been assigned to help reorganize the library, that job wasn't disgusting or hard. Going out the door she headed to the basement, ignoring the sniggers and stares of the other students.

None of them really seemed to like her and Yui was okay with that. She really didn't want to drag anyone else into the 'mess' she was embroiled in now. Lightly kicking open the worn basement door. It surprised her to find it rather cleaned up, as if someone spent the majority of their time here.

"Bringing in books?" A creaking voice asked.

Yui turned to stare at the frail librarian. She was at least twenty-seven, but had the voice of an eighty year old. Last time they had a chat she had mentioned something about a throat surgery gone wrong. "Yes, Ishiyo-san, I managed to get clean up duty today."

The woman looked up from a novel she was putting away. "And how did you do that?"

Yui tensed at the question. If she told Ishiyo everything, more than likely she would call her insane. Even if she did believe her, the woman would be put in danger from those ever watching brothers. A shudder ran down her spine as the guilt twisted about her mind and forced words out of her mouth. "I skipped class."

"Did you now?" A flash of concern streaked across the woman's green eyes before it was quickly replaced with annoyance. "It's not good to waste education in such a way! Skipping classes all the time is detrimental to you and your classmates. Besides, what's so importaint to ignore your lessons?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Um...I was hungry so I went with Ayato-san to eat something."

Silence clouded the room before Ishiyo shook her head. "The last girl said the same thing."

"Huh?"

"The last girl to stay with the Sakamaki brothers." Ishiyo clarified. "Except it would always be Laito for some reason."

"..."

"Yui if they're forcing you to do something you don't want," She said slowly. "you can tell me."

The girl shook her head. "They're not, in fact I forced Ayato-san to go!" She set the box down. "Anyway, I better go and finish my cleaning!"

Quickly leaving the room, Yui rushed up the stairs so she could write this new information down. When she got to the top, she bumped into something hard and cold. Following the chest up she soon met dark green eyes that held their ever amused smirk.

"Bitch-chan~." He cooed. "What are you doing outside of class?"

"Doing the chores I was assigned."

"And what were those?"

She moved backwards slightly. "Cleaning the library. Some of the books had to be stored away in the basement."

"Is that so?" He hand curled around her wrist. "Then let me give you an extra chore then."

He shoved her against the wall and placed a butterfly kiss to her neck that made her heart drop into her stomach. Each time this happened she thought she would get over the surprise, pain, and anger that she felt, but as he bit down it all came with an undeniable force. The sound of her blood being siphoned out her her body disgusted Yui, the thieving touches making her shudder in hate.

By the time he finally let go, Yui was a tearful mess. At least the others managed to keep it to just biting and throwing her around, this one had to touch her in ways that made her feel filthy. She felt bad for the last girl.

"Do you, Bitch-chan?"

Yui's pink orbs widened in shock as a hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't mean-!"

Laito's eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Go ahead and explain ti to me, I just love watching you cry, Bitch-chan."

**...**

**A/N: Yui's screwed. Enough said.**


	4. I'm Not The Only One to be Laito's Toy

**A/N: Hi! I come back with a quick update!**

**God of Twilight: Yes she did and her outcome shall come here. I will do Shoujo-chan's story when this one is over.**

**Bakugan5Ds: First off my younger brothers told me to tell you that your name is awesome. Second, yes that was disturbing yet very Reiji like. As far as how he got the rabbit...I'd tell you but it's disturbing. Also Shoujo-chan was very importaint to Laito, so having him serious for a moment worked in my favor. **

...

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Laito stared down at the shuddering girl. "You want to know about Slut-chan so badly?"

He pressed a thumb over his fang inscions, making them burn. Slowly a finger nail inserted itself in-between the cut, causing a yelp of pain to came from Yui. Leaning down his breath left hot air on her ear that made her blood run cold.

"I drank her blood, touched her, scared her..." The bell rang announcing to everyone that it was time for the day to end, or begin in their case. Laito removed his thumb and straightened his posture, but did not move. "Did that help ease your curiosity Bitch-chan?"

Yui hesitantly looked up at him,just to find the vampire gone. She was all alone, leaning against the wall with a few of the students staring at her. Taking a shuddering breath she got off the wall and hurried to class.

**...**

As everyone piled into the limo, Yui could feel the tension rolling off of Reiji. It was obvious he had smelled the blood leave her body in such large amounts, and it was equally obvious that he would be doling out punishment. "So which one of you were taking her blood during school hours."

All of them remained silent, Ayato glanced at the girl out of the corner of her eye, warning her to keep the secret. It was at times like these Yui literally had the most power, either to make her tormentors suffer or give them mercy. Of course if she said anything there would be no mercy for her once they returned to the mansion, but the very idea of power made her giddy.

"Laito took my blood, Reiji-san."

Said vampire gave a cheeky grin. "That I did, it tasted so wonderful! Not to mention her body pressed so close to mine, why it was a miracle I didn't take her against the wall~."

Reijji sighed and returned his attention to his book. "I will be sure to punish you later."

Laito shrugged and turned his attention to Yui, the anger flashing through him. It may have seen stupid on her part to have said something, but Laito had mentioned the last girl and she was hoping to get him alone and get more information. Now that Yui was thinking about it, he was the only who had actually made a direct sentence about her.

Leaning back in her seat she awaited for the car to enter the mansion's grounds, hoping to get more information.

**...**

Laito did not approach her that morning. This somewhat aggravated and left Yui's nerves in a bliss. The aggravation came from not being able to spring her trap, the bliss from knowing that she still had a pint of blood in her body. This bliss died, however, when she woke up and found Laito learing down at her.

"That was mean ratting me out to Reiji, Bitch-chan." He straddled her body. "I think I'll have to punish you~."

"L-like you did the other girl!"

The vampire stopped, his dark eyes swirling with hundreds of emotions all unreadable as a burnt letter. "You really do want to die, don't you?"

"N-No, I just want to know more about her-Ah!" She stiffened as he leaned down and skimmed his nose along her jugular, his hand shifting to part her legs and expose him to her.

"Now, now Bitch-chan I just said I'd punish you. Don't be so loud and bring Ayato in here." His mouth was soon on her thigh. "He'll ruin all~ the fun."

It wasn't working. Her plan was going down the drain and leaving her in an abused state that she doubted she would recover from. Why did she want to know more about this bride before her, risking her own life for information? She flinched as Laito placed a delicate kiss over the spot he would no doubt bit.

Simple. She wanted to get out alive. If she read this girl's diaries and tried to see how she acted around them, then perhaps Yui could learn from the past to live in the future. Yet her plan...Shifting somewhat she let loose words that would no doubt seal her fate. "You all refuse to speak about her, was she someone special to your father?'

The entire room seemed to freeze with those words. Yui actually doubted the girl had ever met him, yet she knew Laito hated his father.

"Slut-chan would never love someone like that bastard." The vampire hissed, dropping her leg. A light blush began to make way on his features."And if she did I would kill her myself."

Yui could only stare up at Laito with wide eyes. Who could manage to make someone who cared for no one but themselves to have so much jealousy that they would kill the object of their desire? It was becoming painfully obvious that the last girl had something special that attracted the Sakamaki brothers.

Just what was it?

**...**

**A/N: Normally I make my chapters decently long, but I think it is more appropriate for this story to be short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and what do you think Shoujo-chan had to make the bros to like her so much?**


	5. I'm Not The Only One Seperated

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks! The whole story is a mystery until the final chapter, when everything is laid bare and the 'truth' revealed.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

A week after interrogating, pissing off, Laito, Yui became rather quiet and did her best to avoid the brothers. In turn they seemed to ignore her existence unless they wanted some of her blood. Because of this sudden action, Yui had taken it upon herself to continue her investigation.

Getting up with the midday sun she quietly got dressed in comfortable clothes that wouldn't make too much noise and began to stalk the halls. It was strange seeing the house during the day, admittedly she had first come to the mansion during the day, but it had quickly changed to darkness with a thunderstorm.

Seeing the bright yellow of the sun reflect off the large windows and pull into the walkways was a treat that she sorely missed. In fact she wouldn't have minded living here if the brothers were human and she could continue to see this world during the day. But even with these happy thoughts lodged in the blonde's mind, there was still an inkling of fear that one of the brothers would suddenly get 'thirsty' and go looking for her.

Taking a deep breath she hesitantly stretched out a hand and slid the pole out of the forbidden room. Glancing about she quickly slipped into the room, leaving it open the tiniest bit so she could see if anyone was coming.

The room was the same as always, but this time Yui saw it differently. To her this was the room that her saving grace had once resided in. It sounded silly when she thought about it, but Yui could see no one else to teach her how to survive in the twisted world of the Sakamaki brothers, this dead girl would have to do.

Now the question was...Where did she hide her diary? Even though Yui was also female, her idea to hide a dairy and the girl's could have been different. In most cases people decided to set them in places like under the bed, in their underwear drawer, or under their pillow. Considering the fact that the girl lived with a bunch of vampires, she probably did it in a place they wouldn't suspect.

Glacing over to the wardrobe she shrugged her shoulders and decided to look there today. Quietly pulling one of the ornate metal knobs in the shape of a rose, the door opened to reveal the scent of spicy pumpkin pie. The smell made her stomach growl, but she quickly quelled it in favor of searching.

There were plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. Most of them were dresses, skirts, and other frilly things, all of them a soft pastel color. Pushing these aside she also found a calender that was for the year of 2011-2012. The theme of the calender was of various bible scenes made with stained glass.

On the actual calender blocks were the dates, but also things scribbled in bright green. Upon closer inspection she found that each block had a quote. Some were decently good advice, while others were more for humour purposes. The speakers ranged from Ghandi to Madonna and other people in-between the moral gap.

Backing out of the closet after not finding what she was looking for her head brushed against something smooth. Looking up she saw a variety of yellow post notes stuck to the top of the wardrobe. On them was scrawled a variety of things that had to be done in a day. The girl must have either been very organized or Reiji forced her into it.

_"Clean out closet!"_

_"Return romance novel to the library!"_

_"Return horror movie to the movie store!"_

_"Buy a gift for everyone for Christmas!"_

Yui took the last one off the wardrobe. So the girl cared enough to buy Christmas presents for them? Mostly lovers and children gave each other presents, unless she was abiding by Western standards...

Shaking her head Yui shut the door just for a slip of paper to fall to the floor. Bending down to pick it up she soon found that it was not a bit of paper as she earlier thought, but a well kept photograph of a young man. He had large green eyes,a handsome smile on his tanned face, and wind swept black hair that seemed untamable. Behind him was a wooden cross attached to an altar, signifying him being in a church setting of some sort. Flipping the picture over she found a small note scrawled in black ink with rather neat handwriting. Doing her best to remember her English classes she silently translated it.

_"I love you dearly and shall pray for your swift return!"_

Anger began swimming through Yui's body as she re-read the tiny note. She had somewhat figured that her predecessors had families, friends, and lovers before coming to this place, but it had never felt so close as it did now. This mansion and its sacrifies...She reverently put the photo back inside the wardrobe. It killed people, separated loved ones, and brought misery to all who were held prisoner.

This place was hell.

**...**

**A/N: We're bringing to wind up to the breaking point! So who do you think the guy in the photo was? **


	6. I'm Not the Only One to Come From One

**A/N: Hi guys! **

**God of Twilight: You're welcome! As far as the man is concerned it will be explained rather soon since the story is going to be winding down soon.**

**Sleeping Moon: It will be a bloodbath.**

**XxxRawringRosesxxX: Um...Do you mean the man in the picture or something else?**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Curiosity had been fueling Yui to continue living within the Sakamaki mansion. From knowing who her father really was, to wanting to understand her predecessor. Her curiosity had caused her to do many stupid things, but today she decided that she needed to know who this girl was and to do that she would ask the help staff.

A few maids and butlers roamed the halls during the day to keep the house clean, so she rarely saw them. But she figured they would know exactly who the last girl was and would be willing to tell if she provided a few yen.

Taking a deep breath she awoke in the middle of the afternoon again and cautiously went into the kitchen with her wallet in hand. The kitchen of the Sakamaki household was larger than any that she had seen before. It was accented with dark woods and a dark green granite counter tops that reminded Yui of a European bar.

At the stainless steel sink was a young man scrubbing a few pots and pans that smelled distinctly of some kind of spicy soup. She hesitantly walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, jumping when he spun around with a terrified face. "Y-yes ma'am?"

She gave the pale man a reassuring smile. "I just had a few questions is all, and I was hoping you could help me."

"A-alright." He placed the dish rag back into the steaming hot water. "What is it you would like to know Yui-sama."

Taking a deep breath and making sure no one was around, she said in a low whisper. "Can you say anything about the girl before me?"

The man's grey eyes darkened. "Yui-sama, it is against the rules to speak about the past brides."

"I know, but this is extremely important." She took out her pink wallet and extended it to him. "You can have all of my cash if you like."

Contemplating the deal for a moment he sighed and took the small item, taking out over a thousand yen. "Fine...But I'll only answer three questions."

Yui nodded eagerly. "Alright, first I'd like to know why the vampires cared about her so much."

"I am not sure." He said. "I believe all of them found amusement in her...quirky personality."

Filing that tad bit of information away she asked another question. "Did she come from the church like I did? I saw a lot of church related things in her room when I went in there that one time."

The man raised an eyebrow at her last line, but said nothing. "She was brought from a church, a small one from America even though she was Japanese."

Taking a deep breath, Yui began wondering what her last question should be. There were so many things she wanted to know, and yet she only had one question left. A sudden idea came to her head, a question that may answer all the other she had. "Did...Did she love any of the vampires?"

"I hope not!" He nearly shouted, before becoming a dark red and lowering his voice. "To be honest I'm not sure. She did spend time with each of them most days and even offered up her blood to them, though it seemed to amuse her more than anything. Of course there was also-"

"You are up early." Yui's heart nearly froze when she heard Kanato at the entry way of the kitchen. "Gossiping liars, that's what you are!"

"K-Kanato!"

His violet eyes glared holes into Yui's skull. "So you wish to be like her?" He took several steps forward. "Do you know what happened in the end?"

Part of Yui wanted to scream, beg him to stop and not kill her, but another part wanted him to continue. Giving away precious information that may or may not be useful in the future. She nearly slapped herself when such a thought crossed her mind, she really was becoming a masochist.

"But you won't be like her." He calmed down slightly, his death grip on his teddy slackening. "If you were then you'd know why I was here instead of acting surprised, idiot."

She opened her mouth, but stopped when she felt her back came into contact with the counter and Kanato's fangs in her neck. The smell of blood was nauseating and the helpless stare of the dishwasher only made her feel even worse.

After a few moments the vampire moved from her. "definitely not like her, your blood tastes so much sweeter."

That didn't surprise her though, but then with the fact that the vampires cared for someone who was human...Nothing could surprise her anymore.

**...**

**A/N: We be gettin' there! **


	7. I'm Not The Only One Who Leaves Paper

**A/N: Only a handful of chapters left to this story!**

**God of Twilight: heh, i think you'll love this chapter then. Actually if you sit down and look at it most of the things done is similar to Yui, she skips class but only because someone wants her blood, the nick name is Slut-chan, and Christmas presents...Actually that's just something strange about Shoujo-chan that shall be revealed soon enough.**

**XxxRawringRosesxxX: Oh! Nope, that's not who it is! **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

After Kanato had overheard Yui speaking to the staff about the last girl, Reiji had made it a point to lock her door when she went to bed in the morning. And this turn of events...Didn't concern her. Now that she knew no one would be able to come in or out of her room she had a boost in confidence that she could figure out everything.

Now all she needed was to make a spare key to open up the door and get out. That was a simple task, all she had to do was get Reiji to drink her blood and take the master key from him. Of course he would probably realize it was gone the moment she took it, but it was still worth a try.

Going outside of Reiji's office, Yui took a deep breath and played with a needle. It was a long one that was a burnished silver and had a wicked looking point. She was certain that a good amount of blood would drop, and since her's was so 'delicious' it wouldn't take long to get Reiji out. Then all she had to do was hide the needle and get ready for a pain far worse than what she was about to experince.

Stabbing her thumb, she let loose a small whimper and watched the blood pool from her wound. Tiny dots that reminded her of bright red ladybugs sluggishly made their way down her thumb and onto the floor. The pain quickly disappeared, however, when the door opened to reveal Reiji.

He stared down at her with an unamused look that had another emotion twisted in along side it. "One would think that you have learned to not bleed so casually in the halls."

Yui bit her lip and swallowed the fear that wanted to come out with her voice. "I-Im sorry I was just taking something back to my room."

"Is that so?" She shuddered as a cold hand plucked up her own. "I guess we'll have to remedy your stupidity."

Slamming her against the wall cold lips were on her neck, before a savage pain was pressed into her body. Reaching forward she clutched at Reiji's clothes as she feigned dizziness from blood loss. Ever so slowly she inched lower and felt the imprint of a key in his chest pocket, deftly slipping a finger in, she allowed it to attach to the magnet that posed as a ring.

Slipping both hands away she began to sag, shutting her eyes as she hinted out her lack of counciousness. This, however, did not stop Reiji from continuing his deed, more and more blood was siphoned from her body until she could see black dotting her vision. "R-Reiji-san, I-"

She gasped as his fangs were ripped out of her and she was left on the floor bleeding. His near silent footsteps retreated back into his office, the door slamming giving off a subtle warning to not interfere with him again. And this was perfectly fine with Yui, she had her prize after all.

**..**

An hour later the vampires and Yui were heading off to school. And Yui was more than a little excited by the event. Not only was school the only break she got from the vampires, but it was also the time when she would get the key copied.

The minute she was out of the limo, she made her way to the library. This, however, caught the attention of Ayato. "Aren't you going to class, Pancake?"

Yui stopped and brought a book closer to her chest. "Yes, but I have to bring this to the library firsrt. Was there something you would like me to get while I'm there?"

His nose wrinkled and he headed off to class. "Do whatever."

Watching the redhead for a few more moments, she practically ran to the library and made her way to Ishiyo. The woman was on the computer typing up a reading schedule for one of the teachers. "Hello, Yui-san, you don't normally come so early in the night."

"Hello, Ishiyo-san." Yui took the key out of her bra, yes it was an odd hiding place, but she doubted Reji would be smart enough to look there. "I wanted you to copy my house key for me."

The librarian looked up from her computer. "Oh, and why is that?"

"I-I," She feigned a dark blush. "I'm always loosing it."

Ishiyo gave a low laugh and shook her head. "How typical of you, Yui-san. I'll have it done in a few minutes then."

The woman got up and took the key, going into her small office to put it in the machine. As it ran, Yui glanced around the room and saw plenty of cards and the like taped to the wall. Most of them were 'get well soon!' or 'Congratulations!', or even 'We'll miss you!'. Looking over them an idea began to form in her mind.

"The Sakamaki brothers had people brought in before me, yes?"

"A few girls."

Yui played with a piece of hair. "What was the last girl like?"

Ishiyo looked up sharply, but upon glancing over Yui's body language she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to look for a husband in one of those boys, Yui-san."

"I-I'm not!"

"Says the blush and other flirtatious movements." She turned the machine off. "But if you must know about your 'rival' she was an awkward girl who left notes everywhere."

"Really?"

Ishiyo nodded. "It was a bad habit she did in school, I can only imagine how many she left at her own house."

The shrill ringing of the bell suddenly blasted over the school, telling the students to get to class. "Thank you, Ishiyo-san."

"Any time Yui-san." She watched the young woman go with her keys. "Any time."

**...**

**A/N: So we learn something new via the librarian! But there's only about...Four chapters left. Gah! I'm so excited!**


	8. I'm Not the One Who's Blood Was Taken

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**God Of Twilight: This answers your question, and a bit of a surprise in this chapter and the next.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Creeping out of her room at midday was becoming an easy habit for Yui. She had been doing it for over a week after she copied the key and was finding quite a bit of information about the last girl via her notes.

At first they had been hard to find, but the girl soon figured out that you had to look in small nooks and crannies to find a few. In the kitchen she managed to find a whole host of the small things in various cookbooks that gave secrets to Kanato's favorite sweets and the past girl's failures in making them.

She found some in a bathroom taped to the ceiling that had quick reminders of what soaps would break her body out after trying them. It seemed that anything fruity or fragrant managed to do that, and it made the girl rather upset.

She also found some in a gardening shed with the names of plants scribbled about and how it was much more lush here than back home in New Mexico. Interesting enough there was no words of homesickness though, or even remorse of coming to Japan.

After finding all of that, Yui decided to look around in the house again. She knew all of he brothers were asleep in their rooms and it would make finding anything easier. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, Yui went into the entrance hall with a generally bored expression and the excuse that she was missing her homework. If anyone were to ask how she got out of the room she would claim that she learned how to pick locks.

Upon coming into the room she immediately began searching the many corners, nooks, and crannies in the room. She had learned ,from the notes and experience, that most of the places the girl had left notes had been places where something happened. She wasn't sure about the last girl, but this place held one memory that she wished had only been a nightmare.

Vampires, blood, and her fate becoming tied to the creatures. It grieved her to think that someone who was generally upbeat had been forced into this. Just as her thoughts began to wander her hand pressed against something smooth and paper like. Ripping the thing off the wall she came across another note.

_"This place is full of vampires!"_

But next to this note was another one. It had blood dotted on it and the handwriting was extremely messy. Picking it up Yui read over it and her eyebrows furrowed, before reading it again to make sure she was seeing it right.

_"Give them my blood!"_

"Huh?"

"I thought Reiji locked you away."

Yui's heart hammered against her chest as she heard a lazy voice coming from a couch not too far away. Nearly snapping her neck to take a look she found Shu lying on a couch with his headphones firmly in his ears.

"I-I thought you all were sleeping?"

He didn't even look at her. "I was, but then I smelled something familiar."

Glancing back to the place she found the blood stained note, she realized the blood must have been overpowered by the plants. It made sense considering the blood was old and dried, but it didn't explain why Shu of all people came down.

"Do you know who she was?"

She could see his body stiffen somewhat, making her heart hammer painfully in her chest. He knew something and perhaps she would finally get a clear answer.

"The blue haired girl came before you did."

Yui nodded. "That's what your brothers told me."

"And that's all you need to know."

Pain ripped through Yui's chest at the cold words. That wasn't all she needed to know! As the current sacrificial bride she needed to know how to avoid the same fate the last girl had. Didn't any of these men understand the fact that she wanted to live, to see the next spring when it came! She was tired of the games and clues she was given, she was going to find out what happened to the last girl no matter what!

"Thank you, Shu-san."

Not waiting for a response Yui went back to her room and locked the door back. Once it was locked she slid against the white bit of wood, tears following her current movement. She was tired of this never ending game, she was going to win or die trying.

**...**

**Yui, Yui, Yui. At any rate we'll see what her determination does in the next chapter! **


	9. I'm Not the Only One Who Will Die Here

**A/N: Two more chapters left.**

**Senna Bluefire: Yup, she became a badass! **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Going through the twisting halls of the mansion Yui decided to go to the source of most information within the Sakamaki Household, Reiji's office. It was a forbidden place of evil and knowledge that would hold all the answers that the girl was looking for. Taking a breath and sending a prayer to God, she twisted the master key and let herself into the room.

It was empty since it was noon, but she could still smell the light scent of chemicals in blood wafting about, something that Reji always seemed to smell like. The room was clean, just like always, with all the books and other things he used set in perfect order. The chances of finding any notes from the previous girl was low, but that wasn't what she hoped to find.

No, what Yui hoped to find was any form of documentation of her. Brides came all the time and she hoped Reji would be terribly organized and keep files on all of them. Of course she didn't have her name, age, or anything else that would be of use just a hair color. Knowing Reiji the standard color 'blue' would not be enough and she could imagine it to be categorized as a specific shade.

Giggling at the thought she sat down in his chair and gently opened up on of the drawers. Inside were pens and various other writing instruments that had too much space of their own. Shutting it she repeated the process with the other seven drawers in the large desk, finding all kinds of files and folders, but none of them having anything to do with sacrificial brides.

As she got up, her arm tipped over the pen holder, casting the writing instruments to the floor. Gasping the girl quickly went to the ground to retrieve them, just to come across a key. It was smaller than her master key and was much simpler in design as well. Placing it in her pocket she kept it after putting the pens away and put her hands on her hips.

She wasn't quite sure where she would look next, but as she looked at a bookshelf an idea came to mind. Going over to it she dragged a finger across the many colorful spines and waited to hear a soft click that signaled a secret door way. After ten minutes, however, nothing happened. Sighing she leaned her head against a shelf and was surprised to finally hear that low click.

Instead of the bookshelf moving, the desk did, allowing anyone entrance. The hole was dark and full of the unknown, but as Yui made her way to the metal ladder, everything inside her told her to stay on the surface and ignore her curiosity.

And yet curiosity was what fuled her reasoning, her entire existence was in the balance and she wasn't going to cast the opportunity away.

Going into the dark, she soon found herself in a stone room with low lighting. A long table was in the center of it with various tools on another table beside it. The place smelled of harsh chemicals and it was little wonder why Reji smelled like them.

Placing a hand over her nose she continued her walk through the area, finding another bookshelf and other odds and ends. Yet this was where the normality ended and the twisted and disgusting sights began.

Body parts set in a case with small notes attached to them were on shelves, canisters of dried blood were close by, and tools that were in a bloody cleaning solution were on all of the tables. It was a horrifying sight that Yui wished she never stumbled upon, but that thought was whipped clear when she saw another table.

On it was a white sheet that was draped over something. Slowly going over to it the over powering smell of acidic chemicals filled her lungs and forced her to cough. When she was actually beside the table her eyes were watering and her breathing was shallow. Hesitantly removing the towel she stared at the thing on the table in rapt fascination.

A person laid naked on the table with their eyes shut and hands laying at their sides. They had long fingers and chipped finger nails. Their mouth would once had been considered plump, yet now they were a blue color. The skin was a deep olive yet it had the typical bone structure common to Japanese. The bust on the person was tiny as well as the over all height and build of her, signaling that she was either young or just small. Long, jagged marks littered her body, some stitched up, others still open and filled with congealed blood. Her throat had been ripped open and was now filled with some kind of tube that had a clear liquid. Her left eye seemed to be punctured and a cotton swab had been placed over it. Admist it all was her light blue hair that was matted with blood and worked like a halo around the girl.

Yui's heart hammered against her chest and even though she tried to look away she couldn't. It held her like a snake charmer song, forcing her to stare at the disgusting sight before her,forcing her to see what her curiosity led her to. All hoped smashed to the ground as she let out an anguished cry, sounding very much like a wounded puppy. There was nothing she could do to save herself, not if the brothers had killed someone they actually liked.

Plucking up the blanket, she laid it over the body, muttering a prayer for the girl's soul as she did. Or perhaps...

It was one for her own.

**...**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! If you guys wanna know what our favorite note leaver looked like then...Use your imagination and this pathetic description. On another note, who think this'll blow up in her face?**


	10. I Feel Like The Only One

**A/N: This chapter brings us close to the end...**

**God Of Twilight: All of that will be explained in the next chapter! And yes there will be a prequel of sorts as well as a spin off where Shoujo-chan is a ghost and is a running commentary through out the story, which is a rehash of the episodes. I may do two sequel stories that are more 'what if'.**

**...**

**Third person POV**

**...**

For nearly a month Yui spent her time furiously praying for an answer to her dilemma. She had, at first, thought her answer came in the small key from Reiji's office, but soon found that it went to the family safe. This discovery only helped in destroying her hope further, and leaving her to wish for a better day.

It would have remained like this for a long while if she hadn't overheard some students talking. It wasn't the normal chatter about boys, clothes, and T.V, but the chatter of the unknown. Upon listening to the conversation she felt a warm feeling over her body and knew that it was the answer she was looking for, which was why she was sitting on her room floor with some candles and a bit of paper.

Watching the silver moon make its way up the sky, she clutched the fabric of her shorts in sweaty palms. When it finally reached the 'highest' point she turned out her room light and began lighting the candles. The small plumes of flame looked like accusing eyes that demanded she stop such a sin, reminded her that there was a place after dying that she did not want to visit.

But with shaky hands she finished her task and eventually bowed her head. The silence was buzzing and moving, her anticipation filling every space of the room. It was far too late for her to stop now, this was the moment she had been waiting for...

Finding out her future.

The future that would allow her to live and leave this dread house in one piece. The answer that would explain why her father even left her here and didn't tell her why. It all seemed childish and almost out of reach, but she needed this more than anything.

Taking a deep breath she said. "I call on the spirit of the last girl to have died here."

The buzzing silence around her seemed to become louder and her heart pounded against her chest. The air suddenly became colder as a slow breeze made rounds around her room, whispering against her hair and curtains. Shutting her eyes Yui left her mind open, ready to receive anything the spirit had to say.

But silence greeted her.

Throwing a candle against her wall she stood up and flicked the light back on. Rage filled her system much to her own surprise. She hadn't honestly expected it to work, nothing so childish and contrived, yet she had given into the excitement like a fool.

Placing a hand over her heart she watched the tears drip onto the floor. "Nothing but a fool."

**...**

A week later was the family dinner. That once a month that required all of Yui's manners and cunning. During these events she normally took to keeping herself as small and inconspicuous as possible, not wanting to draw any attention onto herself,but the changed with tonight. Walking into the hall with no care for personal safety, she sat down and began eating as soon as she was allowed.

Her body was stiff and perfectly straight, but her movements were jerky. At first Reiji ignored this, but when she began to violently cut her green beans he intervened. "Your manners are worse than normal."

"..."

Reiji shook his head. "You can't even apologize, your father raised such a deplorable girl."

"...Leave my father out of this."

Surprise buzzed through the table. Yui never spoke back to anyone, not unless they were insulting her 'precious' religion. This new side of the quiet girl would prove interesting...Or deadly, either way was a benefit to them.

"If he didn't then you would do right by apologizing and amending your manners." The 'head' of the family stated.

Yui gripped her knife and fork tighter. "My father raised a very good person, one who doesn't kill people they become close to!" She shook her head, tears budding at the corners of her eyes. "That girl cared for you all so much, but you couldn't see that and had to kill her."

"What are you talking about n-"

"The blue haired girl!" Yui slammed her utensils down. "I found her in the lab in your office! Dead and bloody!"

Silence reigned over the vampires before Reiji's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You found her corpse then."

Yui nodded, not caring about anything at this point. She was destined to die in this place, she knew that now. "Yes."

Reiji set his utensils down properly before standing up and going to her side of the table. Yui could tell from his stiff body and the glare in his eyes that she was going to die. If not by him then one of his many brothers who were also staring at her with hatred. Barely having time to send a prayer up to God for her soul she felt a cold hand wrap around her neck.

"I believe I have told you that it is rude to go into rooms that are not yours." His grip tightened and on instinct her small hands began clawing at his larger ones. "I suppose I shall have to find a suitable punishment for breaking these simple rules."

Yui cough and heaved, trying her best to get air. Her heart hammered and her lungs tried their best to give her air, but it was no good. Tonight she was going to die and finally be rid of this place. Just as dots began clouding her vision she spotted the moon behind the vampire. It was at its highest point and almost full, how fitting.

"Reiji-san!" The voice was whispering yet held an urrgency to it. The moment it was introduced to the air, Reiji's grip slackened and Yui broke away to fall onto the floor, gasping for breath.

Carefully looking up she noticed all the vampires were staring behind her with faces of shock. If it had been anyone else and a different situation she might have found it funny. In foolish curiosity she turned around and stared at the thing they were suddenly fascinated with.

It was a person that had an olive complexion and tiny body. She wore the same uniform that Yui wore, but it was bloody. Her skin seemed cracked like a porcelain doll's in certain areas, such as her left eye and throat. Long blue hair was set in twin tails behind her, floating around like a train to a dress. She stared at them with an amused expression on her small face. "Thank you, Reiji-san!"

"Tsuna."

**...**

**A/N: There ya go! So the girl is named Tsuna, which means Bond...James Bond. XD**


	11. The Girl Who Died Here

**A/N: This ending was tricky, and I don't like it, but I hope you all do.**

**Sleeping Moon: The ending of this story, unfortunately.**

**Guest: She's a ghost and it is further explained in this chapter. **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Everyone stared at the dead girl standing by the dining hall doorway, the smile on her lips never leaving as she slowly approached Yui with jerky steps. Slowly kneeling down she examined her neck for a moment. "I don't think you'll die...Yet."

The words snapped everyone out the hypnotizing spell they happened to be under. Reiji straightened up and stared down at the girl. "You're dead."

The girl grinned and set her hands on her hips. "All those times I was reading zombie killing manuals I never thought it'd apply to me!"

Zombies...And the girl was dead, did that mean? Yui scrambled up and thrust a hand through the image, the feeling of cold water dripping over her skin sending goosebumps up her arms. "It worked?"

"Once again Bitch-chan has something to do with forbidden things," Laito mused. "I think you should finish punishing her."

"W-why though, this benefits you as much as it does me!"

"But you wouldn't have known about her if you kept to the rules." Kanato said with a twisted grin, eager to see the girl's blood spill.

Tsuna shook her head. "You're an idiot, you should do your best to avoid breaking rules and stuff here, or do you want to end up like me?"

No she didn't. That was the whole point of calling her up, so that she could learn from the past to be able to live in the future. But now that she saw Tsuna 'alive' and well she couldn't help but feel rebellious, casting off all the rules of the corrupt household.

"Tsuna," Yui all but shouted. "I have no idea who you are, but I called you to this plane to tell me what to do."

"Why?"

"She wants to leave," Subaru said. "why else? But going to answers from someone clearly dead was stupid of you."

She flushed a dark red. "I only did it since she seemed close to you all, at least that's how it sounded from the notes, diary entries, and your reactions to my finding out about her."

"This isn't about how it benefits us or if we care about a human, but about your disobedience and rude comments." Reiji pushed up his glasses and came towards Yui. "It also applies to the fact you opened up a doorway that you obviously haven't closed properly."

"You're right," She straightened up and stared the man down. "this is about you all being reminded of someone you legitametly cared about, and not liking that fact." She gazed over all of them. "You all missed Tsuna, admit it."

As the words fell from Yui's mouth and shattered into the air she could feel the tension tighten and wrap around her neck to kill her. But she didn't care, every word was true and she wasn't about to deny it. For far too long she had denied saying the truth to these sadistic creatures and now it was time they had a reality check.

And yet she couldn't help but feel like she was being cruel. The nearly hovering Tsuna was little more than an image of decay and 'could have been', nothing about her was alive, even her round voice had a whispering and muffled tone to it. But as Yui stared at the girl she noticed something rather distinct about the decaying face, there was a peaceful expression on it.

"Tsuna-san?"

The girl's hollow eyes turned to stare at the blonde. "Thank you, Yui...I think I finally see it now...How much they care..."

As the last words whispered from her mouth she slowly faded away.

**...**

**A/N: I know this is short and not a strong ending, but it's not really meant to be. This whole story was about Yui coming out of her shell, not Tsuna and her relationship with the Sakamaki brothers. **

**Speaking of which we now come to a crossroads, what do you all want to see next? Would you like to see the 'canon' prequel as to what happened before Yui. A 'what if' story that features Tsuna being a ghost the entire time Yui is at the mansion. A 'what if' story that has Tsuna living past her expiration date and coming upon the 'awakening'. So choose one via review or PM, or don't and let me decide, your choice. **


End file.
